


A hot summer day with you

by Maryiswaytoop



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Ice Cream
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:22:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26253343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maryiswaytoop/pseuds/Maryiswaytoop
Summary: Reisens work is done and she decides to have fun with youmu
Relationships: Reisen Udongein Inaba/Konpaku Youmu
Kudos: 1





	A hot summer day with you

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a test fic so not alot of effort is put into this but critism will be appreciated

* * *

It was a sunny afternoon when a certain moon rabbits with purple hair was wandering the village aimlessly as her work for that day was done.

"god today is a hot day and my water just ran out " she muttered

"need a drink"

said an unknown voice behind her. She looked around and saw a short girl with short white hair and a transparent phantom following her

"that would be appreciated youmu"

"here you go Reisen"

she said while throwing a small bottle made of wood towards Reisen. Reisen didn't hesitate and drank from the bottle almost finishing up all the waters inside it.

"thanks you are a life saver"

"no problem, anything to get you to talk without being formal all the time"

"hey you are the one who is formal"


End file.
